Volatile
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: "Don't make this something it isn't." A collection of side stories for Nemesis.
1. Capricious

**Volatile**

 **This drabble is set the morning after the third chapter of Nemesis. I love this pairing but I still haven't figured out where I want it to go or how I interpret their relationship. However the story is now with Cobrasteve. It's up to him how he carries on with this relationship. I will however upload short drabbles based around the story whenever I feel like I have something. Ooh also I might continue with the fan art for these two along with my Rock and Revy fan art. Oh and my deviantart id is already on my profile if you want to check them out because I may not be able to get back to you guys for a while. Or I might, depending entirely on my mental needs. Anyway I shall now shut up and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Revy or Roberta, but apparently I do own the credit of being the first to write them as a pair. XD**

* * *

 **1\. Capricious**

 ** _(adjective) given to sudden change_**

This was the first time she'd stayed the night, the one time handcuffed to the bed didn't count for obvious reasons, there had been no sleeping. Just childish banter about whose fault it was.

Tonight however, things were different. The sex...had been intense; there was no denying that. The Bloodhound was too drunk and too pissed off and there was a distinct sense of possessiveness this time around, like she was attempting to mark her territory.

That however wasn't what forced Revy to stay up till 3am. Revy wasn't one to reflect on her choices. No. It was the way the woman had collapsed, finally too drunk and tired to carry on anymore, against her. She'd pulled off the string around her wrists with relative ease but before she could move the taller woman had wound her arms around her waist and pulled her in like an oversized teddy bear.

That'd been two hours back. She sighed when she felt the woman snuggle closer and rolled her eyes. Her back snug against the woman's chest, her warm breath blowing her red hair over her face and her nose twitched for the millionth time when a strand fell over her face.

She would've pulled away, but the bed wasn't big enough she argued. Yes...that was it. A soft snore reached her ear and she poked her elbow into the woman behind her. The woman mumbled something in...Spanish?

Revy didn't care, the snoring stopped so she shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep before the snoring started again.

* * *

She didn't sleep a wink, she blamed the snoring. It was 6am now, and she lay there in an awkward tangle of limbs and hair. She'd been pulled onto her back with the woman half on top. Blowing at the black strands on her face she pushed herself up and shoved the woman back.

"Get up bitch!" She shook her. No response. A grin etched across her face.

She straddled her, legs thrown on either side of her waist as she lightly sat on her hips, rocking forward she pressed her lips to the Latina's neck. Kissing softly she smirked at the sigh that passed the sleeping woman's lips. She felt a hand on her hips and looked up and found the woman still sleeping. So she smiled against the skin and bit down hard.

A sharp gasp and the body below her jerked. She chuckled at the string of curses the woman let out. With her hands on each side of Roberta's face she smirked.

"Oops" she fluttered her lashes coyly," did I wake you?"

"Shit..." The brunette groaned, her dark eyes bloodshot, face flushing from the hammering pain in her head. The room was still dark however, the blinds hadn't been opened and for that she was thankful.

"Good morning to you too bitch" Revy mumbled against her ear and pulled back, her mouth inches from the brunette's. Blue eyes focused on hazel, Roberta took in the redness of the sclera and the bruised bags under the eyes and her brows knitted together.

"You look like shit."

"Your fault, you sleep like a god damned bear." Revy blinked, too close. She could feel her breath against her face, unconsciously she leaned down and her nose touched the brunette's who reached into red hair and pressed her fingertips against her scalp in a slow but firm circular motion. Revy closed her eyes and sighed as the pain in her own head eased a bit.

"What's that?"

"Pressure points." Roberta mumbled and Revy grinned. She leaned closer, nuzzled Roberta's face who in her own daze seemed to reciprocate the action.

"Shit. That's good." Roberta grinned and increased the pressure and the redhead leaned into her hand. She could feel her breath against her lips and pulled her down.

"You killed my ass last night. Got something for that too?"

Roberta chuckled. "Maybe"

"Cool. You still owe me one." Revy got the hint and pressed her lips against the brunette's.

"Sure." Roberta mumbled into the kiss. The kiss was slow, calm lacking the urgency their contact tended to possess. It was almost sensual.

Breaking the kiss both stayed silent. A moment passed.

"Rebecca..."

"Hmm?" Revy gazed up at her curiously.

"Its a nice name." The brunette mumbled. "Why don't you use it?"

"Why do you go by Roberta?"

The brunette hummed in understanding. This time it was Revy who initiated the kiss. Once again it stayed slow and purposeful and a hint of nervousness crossed Roberta's mind. She pressed a hand against Revy's shoulder and pushed her away just enough.

"Don't make this something its not." She regretted the words as they came out. Revy leaned back, lips twisted in dry surprise.

"What?"

"I know you think the world's black and white but don't pretend this is something special." The redhead cocked a brow, irritation etched across her face…and maybe something else?

"You're the one who started this thing bitch. I'm not making anything out of this." Her voice was even, her weight felt awkward on her suddenly, skin singeing on contact

"Don't pretend, Two Hands," she watched hazel eyes turn cold at the name, "that we are anything but enemies. I will kill you if I need to."

In a swift move Revy swung her leg and lifted off of her, landing on her side next to the brunette with her back towards her. "I don't doubt it."

A ragged sigh passed and Roberta couldn't tell from whose lips.

"I'll kill you first."

A few minutes ticked by and a sigh reached her ear and she turned to look at the redhead. Revy's voice raspier than usual.

"About those pressure points..." Roberta smiled and pushed herself up, the cold metal headrest shocking the remaining sleep away. She felt her bed mate stiffen as she reached over to grab her by the shoulders. A panicked 'Hey' made her roll her eyes as she pulled her onto her back.

Red hair spilled out over her thighs and yellow eyes glared up half annoyed. She slipped her fingers into the hair once again, fingertips sliding over a raised ridge on the left side and the even scalp on the right and Revy's eyes fluttered shut in relief.

"Fucking maid."

"I can stop, you know."

"I'll projectile vomit on you if you did."

* * *

 **So off to exam mode.**


	2. Catch-22

**Volatile**

 **So I realized I have a weird tendency to write scenes with the Bed as a central character. Almost consider putting its name in the character list.**

 **Anyway second chapter to the drabble collection. This will now go somewhere as I have finally gotten a vague idea of what I want to do with this pairing. Thanks to Draco38 for pointing out what all I would need to consider. Also thanks to jm1681 for sitting with me for hours and discussing all the possible ways this could go. I have never written from Berta's POV so I have no idea how well this came out. If anyone has any suggestions on how I can improve my Roberta please do let me know in PM's or Review's. Thank you and Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon.**

* * *

 _ **2\. Catch-22**_

 _ **(noun) a no-win situation.**_

Two Hands did not snore. It was an odd thing to notice but Roberta did so anyway. The woman slept in absolute silence; not a mumble or a sigh. She wondered if it was a habit that carried over from her childhood. She assumed one could not afford to be loud on crime ridden streets, even in their sleep. She also slept on her side, curled up in a ball, leaving quite a lot of legroom for the taller woman on the otherwise small bed.

Roberta silently slipped out of her button down and worked on her belt as she took a seat on the bed, the redhead's back to her, facing the window, the glow of the street lamps smoothening her features. She found it rather strange. The redhead had seemed far taller and a lot more imposing at first. Still did when she was awake and loudly cursing at the world in general, and dear Lord was she loud. But like this? She looked terrifyingly small.

At first she had not considered to look past that foul mouth and rugged attitude but as these meeting became more frequent she realized it was in her best interests to perform some background checks on her current bedmate. She wasn't foolish after all and did not earn her alias by rolling over and playing dead.

Reaching for the lighter on the crate beside her and propping herself against the headboard she reached into the pair of shorts that the redhead had carelessly flung away before rolling into bed and now hung from the RPG propped against the crate. Pulling out a cigarette she contemplated lighting it. What was it about one addiction over the other?

She lit the cigarette.

What she'd found about the redhead hadn't been all that remarkable. Sure it had been a tragedy but nothing she hadn't seen before. One thing though did catch her eye; The Funeral Massacre in Chinatown. She looked at the girl from the corner of her eye and let her gaze linger on her scarred shoulder. The one she'd nicked all those years back? No that was her tattooed arm. The redhead jerked for the second time, just a little and her eyes blinked open. Roberta looked on as the yellow eyes glowing like a demon in the streetlight gazed blankly at the wall for a couple of seconds before fluttering shut once again.

That was another thing the woman had learnt about Two Hands. She wasn't a peaceful sleeper. She would sometimes seemingly wake up and fix her or anything in her line of sight with a steady, cold gaze before blinking back to sleep. It had been rather creepy at first but soon the Latina realized that the woman had no conscious memory of whatever she saw in those moments of wakefulness.

Roberta could relate, somewhat. She hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep since the war. She couldn't say she understood what went on in that terribly chaotic head of the woman sleeping beside her, nor did she want to know what she dreamed of. But she guessed she could relate.

She snubbed the half burnt cigarette into the floor and let the lighter drop onto the table with a flick of her wrist. It bounced off the edge and clattered softly onto the floor, the sharp sound muffled by her clothes lying there. Reaching for the red hair spread out behind the sleeping form she brushes it away and lay down; her back to the woman and closed her eyes. It helped her pretend that there was no one there.

Had someone asked her why she and Revy seemed to click so easily into place despite their intense rivalry she might have mumbled something about similarities. Though she had a nagging feeling that they couldn't have been more different. Another jerk from her bedmate and she knew Two Hands was up for another few seconds. She silently pressed her elbow against the arm of the woman behind her, gently, because…who knew what a half asleep madwoman would do in anger or panic? She knew the woman was back asleep when she felt her press her back into her own and resume breathing steadily. The danger passed and she finally let her eyes fall shut. A soft whisper reached her ears, unusually enough. The sleep-laced words making her smile ever so slightly.

 _"I'll kill you if you touch my cigarettes again."_

It was a risk she was fine with.

After all, this thing they had, whatever it was. It was never going to end with them parting way like amicable exes anyway. Only one of them will be walking away from this alive and when the time comes she'll try her hardest to be the one on top. But not tonight.

Tonight, that was a risk she was willing to take.

* * *

 **Buhbye for now.**


End file.
